Scarlet Gemstone
by avenger139
Summary: Scarlet Gemstone has been through some tough times. He's lost his brother Crystal Quartz, misses his friends the Crystal Gems, watched his home crumble beneath him(my idea of the loss of the gem planet). Two years later, he's still mourning over the loss of his brother. Can the Crystal Gems help him move on? Rated T for later chapters. My first story!


The planet was crumbling, ash and smoke filling the air. Half the population had already began dying from the loss of fresh air. "Scarlet, hurry!" my friend Pearl yelled to me. She-along with Rose Quartz, Amethyst, and Garnet- was going to the warp pad fast; I may not make it in time. I looked around for my brother, Crystal Quartz. I couldn't see him through the smoke. But, I had to get to the warp pad. I kept running, when a chasm suddenly opened before me. I barely made it over, but something horrible had happened. A stone hit me on the back of my neck, right where my gem is. I made it to the warp pad and exited the planet just as it imploded.

I woke up, covered in sweat with my heart pounding. I shook myself awake and checked the time; 4 am. "Scarlet, calm down," I told myself. "That happened years ago. You're okay… mostly." My gem was permanently broken, and now ingrown. I couldn't ever use it for anything again. I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I pulled on my classic black hoodie, faded blue jeans and black Converse sneakers. I then headed down the stairs and into the lobby of Ocean City Motel. "Hello Scarlet," Carrie, the woman at the front desk said to me in a monotone. I looked at her shyly. "Yeah, Monday's suck," I said awkwardly as I handed her my room key. "Well, I'm checking out. Later…"

Carrie looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes looking into my horrid white ones. "Bye, Scar…" she said as I opened the door and left. As I walked down to Big Donut, I thought about Pearl. _Will I ever see her again?_ I wondered. _Oh yeah, and what about Crystal Quartz? Oh, I miss all of them…_ Before I knew it, I was crying. I mean like, sitting-on-the-ground-and-not-really-moving crying. I couldn't stand to think about my friends and not knowing where they are. "Hey, are you okay?" someone said to me. I looked up slightly. Standing in front of me was a boy. He had tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and lively brown eyes.

He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans and red flip flops. "Uh, dude?" he suddenly said. I shook my head. "Oh, um…yes, I'm okay." I said to him. He immediately sat down next to me. "I know something's wrong," he said. "But don't worry, you can tell me. I'm Steven Universe, and you are…?" I looked at him oddly. I didn't know if could trust him, but I had to because he was one of the few people I had met. "My name's Scarlet," I replied. "But everyone just calls me Scar." Steven and I then shook hands. "So what's wrong?" he said to me. I smiled sadly. "It's a long story," I said to him. "I hope you have the time." He nodded, and I began.

"Well, years ago I lived on a planet pretty far from here. It was a beautiful and lush place, and I loved every inch of the place. Every day, my friends and I would play in the streams or climb the trees, you know stuff like that. It was the best. Alas, it was amazing, until the planet began to die. First, All the animals began to just disappear. Then, all the grass started dying. And then, all the trees just started dying. No one knew what was happening. Well, one person did know, but I'll get into that a little later. So anyway, eventually the planet just started collapsing into itself. That day, my gem broke; permanently. I barely escaped the planet. Nearly all of the population is now gone.

"Well, all the population other than my friends and I. But, my brother may be gone. I don't know what happened to him..." Tears began to appear in my eyes. "I d-don't know what to do anymore, I can't stand being without h-him." I shook my head. "It's just so.. hard, ya know? Knowing that someone you love could be out there, but having no way to reach them? I k-know this is probably the weirdest thing you've ever seen..." Steven began to laugh. "No, this isn't weird at all," he replied. "It's just what people do when they're mourning." I nodded awkwardly.

Steven looked at me. "So, who are your friends?" he asked. "Oh, I'm on pins and needles here!" I smiled at him slightly, wiping away my tears. "Aw yes," I said. "My friends were -well, are- Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz." Steven grabbed me by the neckline of my hoodie. "I know those four! I can take you to them!" Steven exclaimed. I coughed, he was choking me, but I didn't really want to yell at him. "Oh, sorry," he said as he let go of my hoodie. "But anyway, come on! Follow me!" And with that, he got up and took off in the opposite direction of the Big Donut. "Hey Steven, wait a minute! I'm not really that fast! And my gem is still cracked you know!"

A.N: My first story! Sorry about it being so short! Please review!


End file.
